First Apartment, First Trouble
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "First Crush, First Time" and "First Boyfriend, First Detention"! Percy moves in with Nico, out of convenience because they are both going to attend the same college. But Neptune does not approve. In the end, it will be up to the most unlikely party to fix their relationship again... Neptune/Percy slash


PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO || First Apartment, First Trouble || PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: First Apartment, First Trouble – Hitting Real Life

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, incest, cross-dressing, threesome

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy (Neptune's paranoia), Stolls/Nico, Pluto/Prosperina, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Neptune, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Prosperina, Pluto

Summary: Sequel to "First Crush, First Time" and "First Boyfriend, First Detention"!

After graduation, Percy has to face real, mundane mortal life. Starting with college and finding an apartment. Though his boyfriend seems less than thrilled about his roommate. Not it's up to Pluto – of all people and gods – to fix their relationship again. Because he doesn't have anything better to do, right.

**First Apartment, First Trouble**

_Hitting Real Life_

Pluto may not have been known as the most patient god, but he actually was. Patient, that is. May it be because he had spend way too long sitting in his father's stomach without anything to do, or because he was constantly dealing with the dead, he didn't know. Either way, he was patient.

But even his patience was slowly wearing down as more and more work was loaded onto his shoulders. The real problem however was that _his wife's patience_ was wearing down.

"Pluto!", screamed Prosperina at the top of her lunges as she marched into the throne room.

There were so incredibly many ghosts and ghouls that she actually had a hard time spotting her husband on his throne. Pluto stiffened at the intense glare of his beautiful wife. The Spring Goddess had her hands stemmed against her hips, her long, light black summer dress adored with dark flowers waving slightly after her abrupt halt.

"Yes, love?", asked the Lord of the Underworld softly.

"It's enough", growled his wife finally. "I scarcely spend any time down here anyway, but now your brother is giving you so much extra work that I see even less of you! You and me, we are going down there and we are going to have a serious conversation with him. Right. Now."

The gleam in her eyes was one that did not leave any room for objection or stalling, so all Pluto could do was nod and stand. Not only because he by now knew when to simply agree with her, but also because it really was time to have a serious word with his baby brother.

/break\

Percy sat on the windowsill, his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees. Sea-green eyes trailed after the rain-drops running down the window, pearly-white teeth worrying his by now cherry-red lips. He heaved a sigh, cuddling closer into himself.

"Perce?", asked a soft voice. "Everything alright?"

Nico came out of the bedroom, his hair tossed, only wearing his boxershorts. Percy gave a grunt in reply, not indicating whether he was alright or not. Heaving a sigh on his own, Nico walked up to the son of Poseidon, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's shoulders and resting his head on Percy's. The Sea Prince whined slightly and leaned back against Nico.

"You've spend about five hours sitting here and staring at the rain", commented the son of Hades. "And that only because before that you've been in school."

"I like staring at the rain", huffed Percy in a small voice. "It reminds me of..."

"Of the bastard who broke your heart?", grunted Nico with a dark glare, tightening his grip protectively. "You need to do something else aside from wallowing in self-pity because of that jerk. He doesn't deserve you, you know that, right?"

"B—But I still love him", whimpered the Sea Prince as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"I know, I know", sighed the son of Hades and turned some so he could cradle Percy in his arms.

/break\

Neptune was in no mood to... actually, he was in no mood at all. He was in no mood to sit through any unnecessary meetings on Olympus, in no mood to listen to his oldest son's ranting and certainly not in any mood to socialize with anyone. And his older brother and his nice were pretty much on top of that not-socializing-with list. Especially not as the two barked into his palace.

"Brother." - "Uncle."

Grunting annoyed, he looked up to stare at the couple. They looked about as annoyed as he felt.

"What can I do for you?", huffed the Sea God and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want some alone-time with my husband", growled Prosperina and walked closer so she could poke her uncle in the chest, her glare hard and annoyed. "But all those Tsunamis and tornadoes and ship wrecks and floods keep him so freaking busy, I barely see him! Stop. Killing. People!"

"I'm not killing people", grunted Neptune with a frown.

"No", snorted Pluto and shook his head in mock seriousness. "You merely reflect your mood in your deeds. And it seems your mood is very bad if I take a look at the overall weather situation."

Prosperina's frown melted a little as she took a look around. The palace seemed empty. Which was kind of new. Ever since Salacia had packed her things and left, the palace seemed to burst with life. Tyson kept the palace lively and where Triton made himself rare, his sisters frequently visited, enchanted by their adorable little half-brother who had won their father's heart. Speaking of which, where _was_ young Perseus? The boy spend practically every hour he could sneak out at the palace.

"Where's Perseus?", asked the Spring Goddess.

"How should I know?", snorted Neptune and turned away a bit. "Not like I keep track on what the brat does. Or with who he does it. After all, it's not like he _belongs_ to me or anything!"

Pluto raised one eyebrow and looked around thoughtful. "Prosy? How about you go ahead and wait in our bedchamber for me. I'll join you in a few."

Between the lines, Prosperina could hear the silent 'Give me a moment alone with my brother'. Nodding slightly, she vanished in bright light after placing a chaste kiss on her uncle's cheek. Pluto slowly walked over to sit down next to his brother on the window sill. The Sea God stubbornly kept staring out at the brightly green coral reef. The distant look in Neptune's eyes told his brother who exactly that coral reef reminded him of.

"Why did the two of you break up?", asked Pluto cautiously. "Couldn't you keep it in your pants?"

"_I_ could", spat Neptune darkly. "It's him! Him and that overly useless brat of yours!"

Pluto frowned slightly stunned. "What does Nico have to do with anything?"

"Percy just... he... He _declared_ that he would be moving in with that brat of yours after school, because they would be visiting the same college", snarled Neptune, gesturing widely. "And once the exams were over, the two found an apartment. And I was _okay_ with it. But whenever I visit them, it smells of sex and when that darn brat opened the door for me, all red-faced and with ruffled hair, I had enough! If Percy needs that boy toy then he may have him, I don't care!"

"But you obviously do", chuckled the Death God amused, patting Neptune's back as he stood up again. "His graduation party is soon, right? That's why the weather is getting even worse. Look, even if you're angry, you should go and attend it. Maybe not as his _lover_ but at least as his _father_. You owe him that much, regardless of what happened. You'd regret it otherwise."

Neptune snorted like a stubborn child, but he nodded nonetheless. He knew Pluto was right. His feelings for Percy were just too strong. The past weeks, all he could think of was the boy...

/break\

Sighing, Pluto popped his neck and raised his fist to knock on the door. Within the shortest time, the door was opened for him and his own son stood in front of him. Nico stared up at him with big, stunned eyes, his pupils blown, his ears red and his breath labored. Pluto raised one eyebrow.

"Am I bothering you, son?", grunted the Death God amused.

"Uh... Depends on what you want?"

Nico stepped back slightly to let his father in. Pluto took a curious look around the apartment. It was very... dark. Black and blue, mixed perfectly. Nico was combing his fingers through his hair embarrassed and walked deeper into the apartment until they reached the living room.

"Ah, the dear roommate", nodded Pluto, cocking his head slightly in greeting.

Big, puffy sea-green eyes stared up at them. The boy looked more like a crying mess than like someone who was in the middle of intercourse or anything. Percy rubbed his eyes and glared.

"Did you come to mock?", huffed the son of Poseidon silently.

"I did come to talk to you, but surprisingly enough not to mock you", hummed his uncle.

"So you're here for Percy?" - "That means we can have Nico back, yes?"

Blinking surprised, the Death God turned around some. In the door frame, most likely leading to a bedroom, stood two nearly identical mid-twenties with messed-up brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. Both were in different states of being undressed.

"I assume you are Mercury's brats, but I doubt we have been introduced yet."

"Hermes' brats", corrected Nico and flushed slightly. "Uh... Dad, those are Connor and Travis Stoll. They are... kind of... well, you could say they are my... boyfriends, I suppose."

"Wow", snorted Travis and rolled his eyes. "Do you feel as loved as I do, Con?"

"Yeah. Overwhelmingly so", chuckled Connor amused and went to grab Nico's hand. "Come. We're not finished with you yet, Ghost Prince. Nice meeting you 'officially', Lord Pluto."

The son of Hades glared at his lover as he stumbled after the trickster. Travis smirked and slapped him on the ass once as the two passed him. Winking at Pluto, the son of Hermes closed the bedroom door behind the trio. Pluto blinked slowly as he turned around to face Percy again.

"So I take it, you are not sleeping with my son?"

The Sea Prince nearly fell off the window-sill at that question, his eyes turning big in disbelief. "W—What in the world kind of question is _that_?! What is _wrong_ with you gods, seriously?!"

Throwing his hands up in the air in utter defeat, the teen stood, trying to regain at least a bit of his dignity. The glare the boy gave him made Pluto chuckle. It wasn't hard to guess what his brother saw in the brat. Nonchalantly raising one eyebrow, he waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't give me that look, it was not my idea. It's all my brother's. And I'm not talking about the short-tempered, lightning-bolts-throwing brother", hummed Pluto bemused. "Oh my, I suppose _someone_ has to apologize for this. I really hope he'll man up and do so when he attends your graduation party tomorrow."

With that, the Death God disappeared, leaving a thoroughly confused Percy all alone with his thoughts. Though he didn't have much time to contemplate what had been said because the noises coming from the other room were loud, obnoxious and disturbing. Scrunching his nose, turned to get back to sulking on the window-sill and trying to not hear the Stolls and Nico.

/break\

Travis sat comfortably on the hood of his and his brother's car, the arms crossed behind his head, his eyes closed as the warm sun shone down onto his face. He could faintly hear the little noises his lover was making as Connor was (most likely) groping the son of Hades.

"As much as I enjoy lazing around in the sun and molesting you, Nikki, but... do go and check on your roomie, will you?", huffed Connor slightly. "It _is_ his graduation, after all. Would be kind of awkward if we'd show up without him, eh?"

"Okay", nodded Nico slowly. "But you'd have to take your hand out of my pants for that."

"Aw, man...", pouted Connor with a frown and removed his hand.

Nico snorted amused and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really wondered why exactly he spend any time at all with those two morons, much less dated them. Getting off the hood of the car, he jumped up the stairs and back to his and Percy's apartment.

"Perce?", called the son of Hades concerned. "Come on now, this is supposed to be your graduation and all. Your mom and Paul will be there and... probably half of both camps, I guess. Annabeth prepared embarrassing signs and all. You have to come and let us embarrass you like that. Just because your dad is being a jerk doesn't mean you should enjoy your l... Oookay, what in the name of all gods did I miss here?"

"Just like you said, me enjoying life and all", chimed Percy with a mischievous grin.

The Ghost Prince frowned disbelieving and stared at his best friend. He actually couldn't even remember the last time Percy got properly dressed and he had feared that getting him out of the apartment today would be a fight worse than taking away Zerberus' toys. But somehow the Sea Prince seemed light and happy, grinning broadly as he walked out of his bedroom and up to his roommate. That in itself would have made Nico feel all sorts of relief, but the clothes Percy was wearing were a little more... confusing? Disturbing? Shaking his head, Nico blinked a couple of times. Nope, still wearing the _girl's_ uniform of his school.

"Percy? Your... clothes...?", asked the son of Hades slowly, cautiously.

"Don't you worry about it", smiled the Sea Prince softly and took Nico's arm. "Come on. I don't want to be late to my own graduation. You know how Annabeth can be."

The Ghost Prince nodded slowly and followed his friend back down to the car.

/break\

As they reached the school, Nico was wise enough to get out of the way in time, because people started to suffocate Percy in hugs, first of all his parents, Rachel and Annabeth. The five of them were then lifted into the air by a very hyped Tyson.

"Brother! I'm so proud of you!", announced the cyclops with a grin.

"Believe me, you are not the only one", grinned Rachel, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Yes. If anyone would have told me I'd attend Percy's graduation party, I would have laughed into their faces", smirked Annabeth teasingly. "Aw, don't pout. You know I don't mean it."

"I'd expect such teasing from Clarisse, but not from you", whined Percy and hid his face in his mother's shoulder. "Mommy! Annie is being mean again!"

"There, there", smiled Sally amused, patting her son's head.

"Where _is_ Clarisse?", asked Percy curiously and looked around.

"With Reyna and Hazel, they're off looking for good seats for us with the boys together", explained Paul with a smile. "But we wanted to see you before the main event."

"That's nice, guys", grinned Percy happily.

"You seem... cheery", noted Sally a bit relieved, cupping Percy's cheek. "That certainly has to do with Neptune's presence here, right? Did you two finally talk it out?"

"Dad is here?", asked the son of Poseidon and blinked with wide-eyed.

As the boy stormed off, Annabeth shook her head. "I suppose he did not know, then..."

"Come on", chuckled Rachel. "Let's get to our seats and let them sort this out themselves."

"But...", started Tyson with a frown. "Why was he wearing a skirt...?"

/break\

Neptune cursed beneath his breath as he walked up and down in circles in his by now old class room. He shouldn't have come. Paul and Sally had already seen him and given him very evil glares and he had been threatened by about two dozen demi-god friends of Percy so far. Though when his eyes trailed over the chairs and tables, he couldn't help himself but remember all the different positions and situations when he had taken Percy here. His eyes softened and pain took over. The solemn moment was broken however when the door was opened and someone entered.

"Neptune-sensei, I've been looking for you."

Neptune stiffened and turned, staring at the beautiful figure slowly approaching him. The short dress showed off the long, tanned legs and the narrow waist, making his mouth water.

"Percy?", coughed the god/teacher. "I came to... congratulate you... and..."

"And hopefully to tell me how sorry you are and what a big, dumb moron you've been", added Percy with one cocked eyebrow and stepped up to Neptune, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "Your brother told me that you've been thinking I'd sleep around with _Nico_. The only ones sleeping around with Nico are the Stolls. _Not me_. I've never slept with anyone aside from you."

Neptune looked deep into Percy's honest, sea-green eyes. They were telling the truth. His stomach knotted as he realized his great mistake. Overwhelmed by his own stupidity did he wrap his arms tightly around Percy's waist, resting his hands below the skirt, pushing it up so he could feel the lace beneath, squeezing the perfect ass he had not held in way too long and pulling Percy into a kiss.

"I should have know", growled Neptune guiltily. "You're too good and too pure to hurt and deceive anyone like that. For what it's worth, I am sorry, even though the words will never be able to express just how much I regret pushing you away. I can only pray that you will forgive me and give me a second chance. I am... new to this whole monogamous relationship concept and even though _I_ do my best, I can't help it but fear that... You see, I don't particularly think that _you_ would, but in my experience, someone as beautiful and enchanting as you can not be tied down."

"As far as I remember", whispered Percy mischievously. "Did you tie me down on multiple occasions." The Sea Prince chuckled slightly and grabbed Neptune's hands, moving them up from his ass. "No touching. I _may_ be generous enough to grand you a second chance if you beg enough and make up for the last two weeks of crying I did, but you are _not_ getting _any_."

"Of course", nodded the god hastily, tightening his arms around the waist and pulling Percy more against his chest, nestling his nose in the black, soft hair. "I missed you. I'm sorry. I deserve any punishment you deem fit for me, Percy. Three months, six months, however long you think."

"Hey", chuckled Percy softly and surprised. "I want to punish you and not me. A month is long enough, I guess. _But_ you will be doing whatever I want. Like, finally going and attending that dinner Annabeth and Piper had invited us to months ago. Or going shopping with me and Leo and carrying our bags. And you will be watching whatever show I want to watch, even if it's _Doctor Who_ for the thousands time and you will not complain."

"Of course, anything you want, as long as I can have you back", nodded Neptune hastily, breathing the rich, salty aroma of his beloved Percy. "I love you. For ever."

"But you're jealous, yeah", nodded Percy with a sigh and pursed his lips. "Look, I especially chose to move in with Nico so you wouldn't get jealous, because, well, he's in a happy relationship, I was in a happy relationship, so no dangers. _And_ he's a strong demi-god so if anything may happen, we will be able to defend ourselves or each other if one of us gets hurt."

"It would have been perfect if I would have _known_ that", muttered Neptune with a half-smile, his fingers playing with the rim of the skirt. "Say, do you plan on wearing this for longer long...?"

"Believe me", smirked Percy and leaned up to nibble Neptune's ear. "I will only be wearing the shortest, tightest and sluttiest clothes around you for the next month. And you won't get any of this."

He indicated down to his well-sculpted boy, smirking broadly. Neptune chuckled slightly and leaned down to kiss his young lover tenderly, relieved that Percy's good heart granted him a second chance and determined to never doubt said good heart ever again.

"Come now, your mother and your fanclub are already awaiting you, love."

"Oh! You'll pay for a great dinner for all of my 'fanclub' tonight and you will converse with them all pleasantly", grinned Percy broadly and led Neptune outside. "And you'll invite your brother to the palace for dinner tomorrow to thank him for clearing this... misunderstanding."

"Whatever you want", agreed Neptune, amused by his lover's idea of punishment. "I love you."

"I love you too", smiled the Sea Prince and leaned up to kiss his lover's cheek. "But if you pull such a stunt again, I will chop your balls off and throw them into Tartarus."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
